Seconde chance
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Oliver ne peut plus lui cacher, c'est impossible, mais il ne peut pas non plus lui dire en face... Que fera Félicity quand elle saura ce qu'Oliver lui a caché ? Suite au cross over avec Flash, pas de spoilers sur le 4x09
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà la partie une de mon Two Shot, ça aurait du être un one shot mais il est bien trop long ^^ donc j'ai décidé de le couper en deux. Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Félicity**_

Je ne comprends pas, ça fait des heures que j'essaye de joindre Oliver mais il ne me répond pas, il est différent depuis qu'on est revenu de Central City, il m'a dit que tout allait bien, mais je sais que c'est faux, il a peur de me dire quelque chose, peur que je réagisse mal... Enfin, je ne sais pas, je veux comprendre, j'ai besoin de comprendre.

Je suis rentrée depuis une heure environ, je l'ai cherché partout, au QG, chez Théa, chez John personne ne l'a vu, n'a de ses nouvelles, ils vont le chercher mais je ne peux pas attendre... Je suis rentrée au cas où il serait là, mais il n'y a aucune trace de lui... Je m'approche du canapé, je suis tellement inquiète que je ne pourrais pas être tranquille tant qu'il ne sera pas là, avec moi.

Je m'approche un peu plus quand je remarque une enveloppe posée sur la table. Je fronce les sourcils et la prends, je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin... Enfin, je ne suis pas sure de l'avoir remarquée, si ça se trouve elle y était. Je m'assoie et l'ouvre avec appréhension... J'ai peur de ce que je vais lire...

 _ **« Félicity**_

 _ **Je suis désolé de cette lettre, désolé de ne pas avoir le courage de te le dire en face, en fait ce n'est pas vraiment ça, j'ai surtout peur, peur de voir ton visage, ton regard quand tu sauras la vérité, parce que je sais, que plus rien ne sera comme avant entre nous et c'est ce qui m'effraie au plus haut point.**_

 _ **Tu te souviens de notre petit voyage à Central City ? Tu as su, tu as compris que quelque chose m'avait perturbé, tu me connais tellement bien. Tu avais raison. Mais avant que je ne te dise la vérité, il faut que tu saches, que je le regrette, j'ai commis une erreur qui va me faire te perdre à jamais.**_

 _ **Il y a dix ans, avant l'île, j'ai trompé Laurel, je sais que je n'étais pas du genre fidèle et que je suis le dernier en qui on pouvait avoir confiance. Cette fille Samantha... Est tombée enceinte. J'étais perdu, j'en ai parlé à ma mère et quelques jours plus tard, Samantha m'a dit qu'elle avait perdu le bébé. J'ai été soulagé, je n'étais pas prêt à être père, j'ai vite oublié tout ça et ensuite il y a eu le naufrage et je n'y ai plus repensé. Jusqu'à ce jour à Central City, ou je l'ai revu, avec un garçon de neuf ans... C'est mon fils... Il s'appelle William, j'ai voulu t'en parler, aussitôt que j'ai eu la confirmation qu'il était bien mon fils.**_

 _ **Quand j'ai dit à Samantha que j'allais te parler elle m'a dit que si je le faisais je n'aurais pas le droit de parler à William, elle me donnait un choix... Soit je te parlais de lui et dans ce cas je ne pourrais pas le voir, soit je ne te disais rien et dans ce cas elle me laissait le voir, lui parler... Mais elle m'a interdit de lui dire que je suis son père, William ne saura jamais qui je suis, sinon elle m'interdira de le voir... Je suis tellement furieux contre elle, de m'avoir privé de mon fils pendant tout ce temps, de ne pas m'avoir laissé le choix de faire parti de sa vie. Elle m'en veut d'avoir été celui que j'étais il y a dix ans, et de l'avoir mis enceinte... Elle ne voulait pas que notre fils devienne comme moi... Tu ne peux pas savoir comment ça m'a fait mal d'entendre ça...**_

 _ **Au début, je me suis dit que j'irais le voir quand j'irais à Central City, et je dois dire que ça me suffisait, mais je ne vis plus, savoir que je dois te cacher ce secret me détruit... William a vécu neuf ans sans moi et il va bien, il continuera d'aller bien même si je ne le vois pas. Mais je ne peux pas vivre en te cachant ça... C'est pour cela que je te le dis... Enfin que je te l'écris... Je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir et même me détester pour ça... Barry me l'a dit... Quand on se battait contre Savage, Barry a fait son truc de remonter le temps et il m'a dit que quand tu l'avais su, tu m'avais quitté... Je ne t'en veux pas... Mais je ne peux pas rester et voir ton regard quand tu me diras que c'est fini... C'est pour ça que je pars, ne t'en fais pas, je reviens bientôt, j'ai juste besoin de quelques jours pour me faire à l'idée que j'ai été trop stupide pour te perdre.**_

 _ **Je t'aime Félicity, plus que tout, je voulais tant qu'on soit une famille tout les deux, et qu'on ai un jour des enfants à nous... J'ai tout gâché, encore, pardonne-moi...**_

 _ **Oliver. »**_

Je lâche cette lettre, des larmes aux yeux mais pleine de colère, Oliver m'a caché le fait qu'il a un fils, mais seulement parce que la mère de cet enfant lui a posé cet ultimatum ! Je relis encore cette lettre, il a du tellement souffrir de ne pas pouvoir me le dire, mais il a fini par le faire, parce que ça lui faisait mal de me le cacher... J'aimerais lui en vouloir, on avait promis qu'on ne se cacherait plus rien, mais je ne peux pas, parce que je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait dans sa situation... Et puis il me l'a dit, enfin écrit... Comment cette garce a pu lui demandé de choisir comme ça ? C'est horrible ce qu'elle lui a fait !

J'arrive à la fin de la lettre et je vois qu'il est parti, parti où ? Parti voir son fils une dernière fois ? Je suppose, enfin je l'espère, car au moins je sais où le chercher. Je prends mon sac à main et un manteau et je quitte le loft, ça ne peut pas finir comme ça entre nous, c'est impossible, je l'aime tellement que je ne peux pas le laisser partir.

J'arrive à la gare et je prends un billet pour Central City, je préviens les autres que je reviens bientôt. Le train part dans vingt minutes, ça me rassure, je n'ai pas envie d'attendre.

Durant le trajet je me mets à penser à la décision de cette Samantha, je sais qu'à l'époque où elle est tombée enceinte Oliver était loin d'être un modèle de vertu, mais elle lui a dit qu'elle était enceinte à ce moment là, elle a finit par lui dire qu'elle avait fait une fausse couche mais Oliver a le droit de connaître son fils, de faire parti de sa vie. C'est son enfant et elle l'a privé de ce droit de le connaître. Je suis en rage contre elle, mais aussi un peu contre Oliver, il aurait du m'en parler, je n'aurais rien dit, je l'aurais laissé voir son fils sans m'en mêler pour qu'il puisse continuer de le voir sans soucis. Mais je pense que c'est ce qui l'ennuyait, que je ne puisse pas faire partie de cette partie de sa vie...

Je suis à Central City depuis une heure, je me suis arrêtée dans un cybercafé, je dois trouver l'adresse de cette fille, je fais des recoupements et je finis par trouver où vit cette Samantha. Je n'attends pas, si Oliver est là bas, je dois lui parler, lui dire que rien est finit entre nous, s'il le souhaite vraiment...

Une fois à l'adresse, je vois un jeune garçon partir avec des amis, ce doit être William, j'attends un peu, je suis certes furieuse mais cet enfant n'a rien demandé, n'a rien fait de mal. Il ne sait même pas que Oliver est son père. J'attends quelques minutes pour être sure que William soit loin. Je vais ensuite frapper à la porte, je donne trois coup, j'attends quelques secondes avant qu'on ne vienne m'ouvrir. Je me retrouve devant une jeune femme, sans doute Samantha.

 _\- Oui ?_

Merde, j'ai fait tout ce chemin, mais je suis perdue, qu'est-ce que je lui dis ? Oh et puis merde, je n'ai pas envie d'être tendre.

 _\- Bonjour, est-ce que Oliver est là ?_

Elle semble surprise, bah oui, je sais tout, et je le cherche, alors si tu le sais, dis-le moi, je dois vraiment lui parler !

 _\- Non, il n'est pas là, mais qui êtes-vous ?!_

 _\- Félicity Smoak, et je cherche mon petit ami qui m'a gentiment menti à votre demande, alors si vous savez où il est, dites-le moi._

Elle semble choquée de ce que je viens de dire, mais comme je l'ai dit, je ne veux pas être tendre, je ne suis pas violente mais je lui collerais bien une gifle pour ce qu'elle a osé faire.

 _\- Écoutez, je n'ai rien à vous dire. Mais si vous êtes là, c'est qu'il vous a parlé, il a manqué à sa parole, il a perdu sa chance._

Alors là, je vois rouge, elle s'apprête à fermer la porte mais je la retiens doucement par le bras, elle se retourne et je la relâche.

 _\- Il est parti ! A cause de vous, il m'a quitté parce qu'il ne supportait pas de me mentir ! Il m'a laissé une lettre ou il me disait tout et que comme il pensait que j'allais le quitter, il est parti avant ! Tout ça parce que vous lui avez demandé de faire un choix qu'il n'a pas supporté !_

 _\- Écoutez, ça ne vous regarde pas, je veux juste protéger mon fils._

Comment ça, ça ne me regarde pas ? Le bien être d'Oliver me regarde !

 _\- Ça je vous comprends, vraiment, c'est tout à votre honneur de protéger votre fils, mais Oliver n'est plus le même homme qu'avant, c'est le meilleur homme qui m'ai été donné de rencontrer, et d'aimer, vous lui en voulez d'avoir été celui qu'il était avant, de vous avoir mise enceinte, mais à ce que je sache, vous étiez consentante, c'est de votre faute aussi tout ça, Oliver n'est pas le seul fautif, si vous trouvez qu'il l'est, alors vous l'êtes aussi, la seule différence entre lui et vous, c'est que vous, vous avez eu le choix de voir grandir votre fils. Si vous lui aviez laissé l'occasion de me le dire, j'aurais été là pour lui, à chaque seconde et je n'aurais pas dévoilé l'existence de William, mais il est parti..._

J'essuie rageusement mes larmes qui ont coulé malgré moi, elle semble perdue en les voyant. J'ai dit ce que je pensais, je ne compte pas revenir la voir, ni même prendre de ses nouvelles, je voulais juste venir pour voir si Oliver était là, et je me suis emportée.

 _\- Vous dites que vous voulez protéger votre fils d'Oliver, vous vous souciez de son bien être, et je le comprends... Mais est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé pendant une seconde, de vous soucier du mal que vous faites à Oliver ? Est-ce que vous pouvez vous imaginer à quel point il a souffert de cette situation ? Oliver est l'homme le plus fort que je n'ai jamais rencontré... Et félicitation à vous... Vous venez de le briser !_

Je tourne les talons, je suis furieuse, j'essuie de nouveau mes larmes, je ne sais toujours pas où est Oliver, je ne l'ai pas retrouvé. Je dois le voir, j'ai une furieuse envie de le serrer contre moi et de lui dire que rien ne changera entre nous. Je traverse la rue quand je vois une voiture me foncer dessus, j'essaye de l'éviter mais elle fait une embardée, je me retrouve sur le sol... Sans pouvoir bouger, à sombrer dans l'inconscience.

 _ **Oliver**_

Je suis brisé, déchiré entre la femme que j'aime plus que tout, et mon fils que je connais à peine, durant ces dernières semaines, j'ai tenté de concilier les deux, je prenais de temps en temps des nouvelles de William sans que Félicity le sache, mais je ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça... Je souffrais de cette situation et je sais que Félicity aussi. Ce matin, je l'ai regardé dormir pendant un moment, avant de me lever, d'aller dans notre salon et de lui écrire cette lettre... Je viens de la perdre, pour de bon, comme Barry me l'avait dit, mais ce serait arrivé à un moment ou à un autre, et je préfère que ce soit moi qui lui apprenne plutôt qu'elle l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre. Ensuite je suis parti.

J'ai été à Central City, pour dire au revoir à William, je dois me séparer de lui aussi. Je ne peux pas quitter mon amour tout en continuant de voir William, ce serait comme si je le choisissais et je ne peux pas faire ça.

Samantha m'a accueilli non sans cacher qu'elle en a sans doute assez de me voir, mais j'ai tenu ma promesse, je n'ai rien dit... Sauf ce matin, mais elle ne le sait pas encore. William me voit et me sourit, je le salue et on s'installe dans le salon, il est en train de lire une BD mais il l'a pose quand il me voit. Il ne sait pas qui je suis, et je ne lui dirais rien. J'entends Samantha qui me prévient qu'elle va chercher quelque chose chez la voisine, je lui dis qu'il n'y a pas de soucis. J'entends la porte d'entrer se refermer.

 _\- Je suis venu te dire au revoir William._

 _\- Tu ne vas pas revenir ?_

Je lui fais un petit sourire.

 _\- Non, plus maintenant. Je dois essayer de me faire pardonner pour une erreur que j'ai faite, et ça va me prendre tout mon temps. Tu comprends ?_

Il baisse les yeux et me regarde en suite avant de hocher la tête.

 _\- Oui, je comprends. J'espère que ça ira mieux._

 _\- Merci William. Mais si un jour tu veux me voir. Dis-le à ta mère, et si elle veut bien et que je peux venir, je viendrais._

Il hoche de nouveau la tête, puis me raconte ce qu'il se passe dans sa BD, je souris en entendant qu'il aime autant les super héros. Une fois qu'il a finit de me raconter, il se tourne de nouveau vers moi.

 _\- Maman ne t'aime pas trop tu sais..._

Je souris.

 _\- Oui, je le sais..._

 _\- Alors pourquoi vous êtes amis ?_

Ah merde, je dis quoi ? Bon je peux être honnête sans non plus lui dire la vérité... Je vais essayer...

 _\- Ta maman et moi on était amis, il y a longtemps. Mais elle n'a pas confiance en moi, et même si j'ai changé, elle ne le voit pas. Je ne dis pas que tout est de sa faute, moi aussi je n'étais pas sympa à l'époque... J'aimerais juste qu'elle me laisse une seconde chance._

On entend la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau, je fais signe à William de ne rien dire. Il sourit et hoche la tête. Je me lève et pose une main sur sa tête avant de partir, Samantha me regarde et me suit dans l'entrée. Je ne dis rien.

 _\- Tu reviendras quand ?_

Je soupire et me tourne vers elle.

 _\- Je ne reviendrais pas._

Elle semble surprise, croise les bras et me regarde.

 _\- Tu n'as pas tenu longtemps._

 _\- Et que veux-tu que je te dise ? Tu m'interdis de lui dire qui je suis, de dire à la femme que j'aime que j'ai un fils, tu me fais vivre l'enfer Samantha, je ne veux plus vivre comme ça, je suis en train de perdre Félicity, si ce n'est pas déjà fait, et tout ça parce que tu refuses de me laisser une seule chance de te prouver que je suis à mille lieues d'être celui que j'étais !_

Elle ne dit rien et baisse le regard, j'ouvre la porte et m'en vais sans un regard vers elle, sans un mot pour elle, je dis juste au revoir à William quand je le vois arriver dans l'entrée. Je referme la porte après un dernier regard à mon fils, je ne sais pas si un jour je le reverrais, je sais juste que s'il veut me voir, je serais là pour lui.

Je suis à l'hôtel depuis deux heures, je me suis écroulé sur le lit, en larmes, je ne sais pas quoi faire... Est-ce que je dois rentrer ? M'excuser d'avoir menti à la seule femme que j'ai jamais aimé ? Je ne sais pas, je ne supporterais pas qu'elle me repousse... Même si je sais que c'est sans doute ce qu'il va se passer.

En fin d'après midi, je reçois un coup de fil, ce doit encore être Félicity, elle m'a appelé une bonne centaine de fois depuis ce matin... Et laissé autant de message me demandant de la rappeler, elle semble inquiète... Mais je ne peux pas la rappeler, pas encore. Je laisse sonner jusqu'à ce que j'entende un signal comme quoi j'ai un message audio. Je prends mon portable et regarde, Samantha ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut ? Me dire que je ne verrais plus William ? Merci mais ça je m'en suis douté... J'écoute son message.

 _ **« Oliver, il faut que tu viennes à l'hôpital, vite, c'est Félicity, elle est venue et en repartant elle s'est faite heurter par une voiture... Je suis... »**_

Je ne la laisse même pas le temps de finir, je quitte la chambre, elle ne peut pas me faire ça ! Non ! Elle doit aller bien, pitié faite qu'elle aille bien. Je prends un taxi et lui demande de filer à l'hôpital. Le trajet est assez rapide et quand j'arrive je fonce sans attendre après avoir donné de l'argent au chauffeur, je me fiche d'avoir donné le bon montant, je veux juste la retrouver au plus vite.

Mon cœur palpite, il bat à cent à l'heure, j'ai besoin de savoir qu'elle va bien. Je me dirige vers l'accueil et demande à voir Félicity, je dis que je suis son fiancé, bon ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, mais je m'en fiche, je veux la voir. On me dit d'aller au second étage. Je n'attends pas et j'y vais.

Une fois sorti de l'ascenseur, je vois Samantha qui est là, je me demande ce qu'elle fait là, ça ne la regarde pas.

 _\- Oliver..._

 _\- Où est-elle !?_

Elle ne me réponds pas, je m'impatiente, je dois la voir !

 _\- Samantha, où est-elle !?_

 _\- Les médecins sont avec elle, elle était inconsciente à l'arrivée, je suis venue avec elle._

 _\- Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais avec elle ?_

J'ai une petite idée, Félicity est la meilleure pour trouver des gens, elle a du savoir comment la trouver mais ça n'explique pas ce que Samantha fait avec elle, ici.

 _\- Elle est venue me voir et a été... Assez désagréable avec moi, en me disant que je t'avais détruit et tout un tas de truc du genre... Tu lui as dis, c'était ma seule condition et tu lui as dit !_

Je pose mes mains sur mon visage et essuie mes larmes, je me fiche que Félicity soit allée la voir, elle devait sans doute me chercher, je me fiche aussi que Samantha sache que Félicity soit au courant pour William, il fallait bien que ça arrive à un moment, mais là, je suis furieux contre elle, parce que si Samantha ne m'avait pas demandé de choisir, Félicity irait bien.

 _\- Je ne pouvais pas vivre comme ça ! C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui je suis venu dire au revoir à mon fils ! Tu ne m'as pas demandé la lune comme tu l'as dit... Tu m'as demandé l'impossible... Je ne pouvais pas vivre avec la femme de ma vie en lui cachant la vérité. Elle est tout pour moi et ne pas lui dire la vérité m'a brisé plus que tu ne pourras l'imaginer. Je lui ai dit parce qu'elle ne mérite pas un tel mensonge. Et parce que je ne voulais pas vivre une vie de mensonge avec elle._

 _\- Vous êtes là pour mademoiselle Smoak ?_

Je me tourne vers le médecin qui vient de parler, je m'approche plein d'espoir. Pitié dites-moi qu'elle va bien.

 _\- Oui, je suis son fiancé... Je vous en supplies, dites-moi qu'elle va bien... Je ne peux pas la perdre..._

 _\- Elle va bien. Elle a un bras cassé et deux côtes fêlées, ainsi qu'une commotion cérébrale, on va devoir la garder en observation mais la commotion n'est pas trop grave. Sa blessure à la tête était le plus sérieux et on a du recoudre._

 _\- Mais elle va bien ?_

 _\- Oui, tout va bien. Vous pouvez aller la voir._

Je laisse Samantha en plan et je rentre dans sa chambre, elle est allongée, un plâtre au bras et un bandage sur la tête, elle tourne la tête vers moi et essaye de se redresser mais sa tête retombe sur l'oreiller. Je m'approche et la serre contre moi, j'ai eu tellement peur.

 _\- Dieu merci, tu vas bien..._

 _\- Où étais-tu ?_

Je me sépare d'elle à contre cœur et baisse le regard, elle sait, on va devoir parler, je n'ose même pas la regarder. Je sens sa main valide qui se pose sur ma joue, elle me force à la regarder.

 _\- Je t'aime..._

Je la regarde toujours, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire, pas quoi faire...

 _\- Je t'aime Oliver, tu entends ? Malgré ton passé, malgré tes secrets, malgré tes faiblesses. Je t'aime entièrement. J'avoue que j'ai été en colère quand j'ai su ce que tu m'avais caché... Mais je ne le suis plus... Parce que tu étais dans une situation difficile... Mais plus de mensonge, je t'en pris..._

Je la serre contre moi, elle passe son bras derrière mon dos et me serre contre elle aussi. Je commence à tout lui raconter, comment j'ai su pour son existence, tout ce que Barry m'a dit, ce qu'elle m'a dit quand je l'ai revu, je lui raconte tout sans rien oublier. Je lui dit que je regrette de lui avoir caché, que j'avais peur de ne plus pouvoir voir William si ça se faisait, mais que j'ai compris que c'est sans elle que je ne pouvais pas vivre.

 _\- Tu ne devrais pas avoir à choisir entre lui et moi... Ce n'est pas juste..._

 _\- J'aimerais le connaître, je veux dire, vraiment. Mais Samantha me le refuse... Elle m'a dit que je ne le méritais pas... A cause de mon passé._

Félicity se redresse et m'embrasse tendrement, je réponds à son baiser et finis par m'allonger à ses côtés.

 _\- Je suis désolée Oliver..._

Je ne comprends pas...

 _\- De quoi ?_

 _\- Je n'aurais pas du aller la voir, elle n'aurait jamais su que j'étais au courant... Tu aurais pu continuer de le voir... Mais j'étais tellement inquiète... Je ne savais pas où tu étais..._

Je la serre un peu plus contre moi en faisant attention de ne pas lui faire mal. On reste ainsi un moment, je la rassure en lui disant que je ne lui en veux pas, ce n'est pas de sa faute, elle finit par s'endormir contre moi, je ferme les yeux et m'endors à mon tour, bercée par la respiration de la femme de ma vie.

 _Six semaines plus tard_

 _ **Félicity**_

Ça fait déjà six semaines que je suis au courant pour William, six semaines que Oliver essaye de joindre Samantha pour voir son fils de temps en temps mais quand elle répond elle lui dit qu'il a eu sa chance et qu'il l'a gâché. Je vois bien qu'il a du mal à vivre cette situation, j'essaye de le soutenir du mieux que je peux. Je souris en le sentant passer ses bras autour de moi, il me serre contre lui et m'embrasse tendrement dans le cou. On a prévu d'aller à Central City ce week-end, Oliver pourra lui parler face à face, j'espère que ça se passera bien.

 _\- Des lasagnes ce soir, ça te va ?_

Il rigole ? Ses lasagnes sont à tomber ! Je les adore ! Je pense qu'il le voit à mon regard car il éclate de rire.

 _\- Va pour des lasagnes alors._

 _\- Tu sais que je t'aime ?_

 _\- Parce que je cuisine ?_

Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrasse tendrement, ça m'a manqué de ne pas faire ça, on a retiré mon plâtre la semaine dernière seulement, c'était long cinq semaines de bras cassé quand même. J'aimerais aller plus loin mais on entend frapper, je vais ouvrir alors qu'Oliver se dirige vers la cuisine. J'ouvre la porte et je m'arrête net quand je me retrouve face à un enfant, il doit avoir une dizaine d'année pas plus, les cheveux bruns... Oh merde William ! Oliver m'a montré une photo sur son portable, il l'avait effacé sans faire exprès, j'ai passé près de deux heures à essayer de la récupérer, du coup on l'a imprimé et fait encadrer.

 _\- Bonjour, est-ce que Oliver Queen est là ?_

 _\- Euh... Oliver ? C'est pour toi !_

Oliver arrive et est surpris de voir William, en même temps, je le suis aussi. Il me regarde ne sachant pas comment réagir, je souris et fais entrer le petit. William est le bienvenu ici, même si on va devoir savoir ce qu'il fait là et surtout comment il est arrivé ici.

 _\- William, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

 _\- J'ai entendu maman parler à quelqu'un au téléphone, elle a dit que tu étais mon père c'est vrai ?_

On se regarde avec Oliver, on ne sait pas trop quoi dire, je lui fais un petit signe, s'il le sait, ça ne sert à rien de lui mentir.

 _\- Oui William, c'est vrai. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

 _\- J'ai demandé à maman, elle a dit que je m'étais trompé, mais je sais que c'est faux, je lui ai dit que je voulais te voir mais elle a pas voulu, alors je suis venu._

On se regarde encore, il est venu tout seul ? Oliver le pousse doucement sur le canapé.

 _\- Tu n'aurais pas du William, c'est dangereux tout seul._

 _\- Maman ne voulait pas, j'ai trouvé ton adresse dans son téléphone. Tu es fâché ?_

William regarde Oliver avec des yeux larmoyant, je le vois poser une main sur l'épaule de son fils et le serre doucement contre lui avant de lui poser un baiser dans les cheveux.

 _\- Pas du tout, mais je dois appeler ta mère. Elle doit être folle d'inquiétude._

 _\- Pourquoi vous me l'avez pas dit ?_

Je me sens un peu de trop ici, je me lève et m'apprête à les laisser seule quand Oliver me retient doucement par le bras, je le regarde, il me sourit et je me rassois à ses côtés, nos mains toujours liées.

 _\- Je ne veux pas te mentir William... Mais ça ne va pas te plaire... Je préférerais qu'on en parle quand ta mère sera là..._

 _\- Non, je ne veux pas, maman va encore dire qu'elle veut pas en parler. S'il te plaît dis-le moi._

Oliver réfléchis un moment et commence par lui raconter, il essaye de trouver les bons mots, pour ne pas montrer sa colère envers Samantha mais je vois bien que c'est difficile pour lui. Je garde ma main dans la sienne et caresse doucement de mon pouce. Je le soutiens du mieux que je le peux. Oliver lui dit qu'il voulait vraiment le connaître mais qu'il ne voulait pas me perdre. William semble comprendre.

 _\- Si maman avait bien voulut tu viendrais encore me voir ?_

 _\- Bien sur, dès que je pourrais je viendrais te voir._

On parle encore pendant quelques minutes, puis Oliver se lève et prend le téléphone, il doit quand même prévenir Samantha que William va bien. Je reste avec William et on continue de parler.

 _\- Tu es la femme d'Oliver ?_

 _\- Non, sa fiancée pour le moment._

Oliver m'a surprise la semaine dernière en me demandant en mariage, j'ai accepté aussitôt, comment aurais-je pu refuser ? Je l'aime tellement. Il me regarde fixement en fronçant les sourcils, je me demande si ça l'ennuie.

 _\- Je suis désolée William... Mais ton père et ta mère..._

 _\- Non, ce n'est pas ça... Maman aime pas Oliver et je sais que Oliver n'aime pas maman... Mais ça t'embête pas que ce soit mon père ?_

Je lui souris et m'empresse de le rassurer, je sais que ce ne sera pas tout les jours facile, mais je vais m'y faire, il le faut, pour Oliver, pour William et aussi pour moi.

On continue de discuter, je lui demande ce qu'il aime et il me parle de Flash, il me raconte ses exploits et je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas lui dire que je le connais, mais c'est pas facile. On ri à des moments, je pense qu'on va bien s'entendre lui et moi.

 _ **Oliver**_

Je prends mon téléphone et laisse William et Félicity tout les deux, je suis sur que ça va bien se passer entre eux, Félicity est géniale et elle va savoir quoi lui dire. Je pars dans notre chambre, je dois parler à Samantha et j'aimerais que mon fils n'entende pas ce que j'ai à dire à sa mère. J'appuie sur la touche et attend qu'elle réponde, elle le fait assez assez rapidement.

 _ **\- Oliver ce n'est pas le moment là, je n'ai pas changé d'avis et je ne changerai pas d'avis alors s'il te plaît arrête d'appeler sinon je porte plainte pour harcèlement**_

Je suis furieux, elle ne sait pas où se trouve William ou quoi ? Et puis comment ose-t-elle me menacer de porter plainte alors que je veux juste connaître mon fils ?!

 _\- Et moi je porterai plainte par ce que tu es incapable de veiller sur ton fils !_

 _ **\- Quoi ? Comment oses-tu ?!**_

 _\- J'ose parce qu'il se trouve que William est chez moi. Tu peux m'expliquer comment il est arrivé ici seul ? Il aurait pu lui arriver tout et n'importe quoi !_

Elle ne répond pas pendant quelques secondes.

 _ **\- Il va bien ?!**_

Je reprends mon calme, elle semble vraiment inquiète.

 _\- Oui, ça va. Mais comment ne t'es-tu pas rendue compte qu'il n'était pas là ?!_

Je suis de nouveau énervé, William va bien, il est dans mon salon, avec mon amour, il va bien, je dois me calmer.

 _ **\- Je ne sais pas, je suis partie travailler tôt... Il devait prendre le bus pour aller à l'école...**_

 _\- Et bien il n'y est pas, il a prit le train depuis Central City et est venu jusque chez moi._

Elle soupire, je pense qu'elle a vraiment peur pour lui, je sais qu'elle a été une bonne mère pour lui et qu'elle l'est encore. Je dois vraiment me calmer.

 _ **\- Ne lui dis rien surtout, je vais venir le chercher.**_

Je m'assois sur le lit, je ne vais pas lui mentir, de toute façon William lui en parlera, je sais qu'il va vouloir en parler à sa mère.

 _\- Il sait tout Samantha, il est venu et la première chose qu'il m'a demandé c'est si c'était vrai que j'étais son père. Je lui ai dis la vérité._

 _ **\- Tu es fou ou quoi !? Tu aurais pu... Non tu aurais du lui mentir !**_

 _\- C'est mon fils ! Et je ne vais pas lui mentir quand il me demande de lui dire la vérité !_

 _ **\- Peut être que tu es son père mais tu n'avais pas le droit de lui avouer qui tu étais, je ne voulais pas qu'il sache.**_

 _\- Tu ne voulais pas, et pourquoi tu ne voulais pas ? Tu as honte de moi c'est ça, honte d'avoir coucher avec moi... Je te signale que cet enfant que tu le veuilles ou non, nous l'avons fait ensemble._

 _ **\- Tu ne m'aimais même pas Oliver... Que suis je censée lui dire ! Tu y as pensé ?**_

 _\- Samantha, il est intelligent, il sait que je ne t'aime pas, que je suis fiancé et très heureux. Sachant que tu ne voulais pas que je le connaisse, il doit se douter que tu ne m'aimes pas non plus. Ne te trouve pas d'excuse, et puis à ce que je sache, tu ne m'aimais pas non plus, on était ivre à une soirée, tu savais comme moi que ça ne voudrait rien dire, la preuve, avant de savoir que tu étais enceinte tu ne m'as même pas adressé la parole._

 _ **\- Et tu veux qu'on lui dise ça ?**_

Elle commence sérieusement à m'énerver, je veux qu'elle comprenne que je veux juste le connaître.

 _\- Non, je veux qu'on lui dise que même si on ne vit pas ensemble, il est là et qu'on va être là pour lui, tout les deux. C'est tout ce que je veux, pouvoir connaître mon fils._

Elle ne réponds pas pendant un moment, j'entends Félicity m'appeler, je sors de la chambre en disant à Samantha de patienter un peu. Mon amour me prévient que le repas est prêt et que William demande s'il peut manger avec nous. Je lui dis qu'il n'y a pas de soucis, que de toute façon, le temps que sa mère arrive, il aura le temps de manger. Je reprends Samantha en ligne.

 _\- Tu peux venir le chercher, on va manger et apprendre à se connaître. Mais sache que tu ne m'empêcheras pas de connaître mon fils Samantha... Parce que c'est ce qu'il veut aussi._

 _ **\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?**_

Je regarde Félicity et William en pleine installation de la table. On dirait qu'il a été là toute sa vie.

 _\- Parce qu'il est en train de sourire dans ma cuisine, avec ma fiancée et qu'il semble heureux, mais tu pourras lui demander quand tu viendras._

Je finis par raccrocher, je suis sur qu'elle sera là dès demain matin, je compte bien profiter du dîner avec mon fils. Je descends et souris en voyant la table mise, William s'est installé, Félicity en face de lui, je me mets entre eux deux. Je suis sur qu'on va passer une super soirée. William me demande quand sa mère va venir, je lui réponds sincèrement qu'elle sera sans doute là demain, il boude un peu mais comprends qu'elle a été inquiète, et que c'est sa mère, que moi je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de m'occuper de lui.

 _\- Mais tu es mon père... Même si tu vis pas avec maman, j'aimerais bien te voir de temps en temps._

 _\- Moi aussi._

Félicity sourit, je suis heureux qu'elle prenne bien la situation, qu'elle n'essaye pas d'esquiver, elle me tient doucement la main et me fait un petit sourire, elle me soutient, je suis content.

On dîne tranquillement avant de s'installer devant un film, c'est William qui a choisit, Avengers, je trouve ça pas terrible mais il adore. Et puis on a passé une bonne soirée quand même. Il s'est endormit sur le canapé, Félicity est allée lui chercher une couverture, elle me la donne et je le recouvre doucement, je reste un moment avant de rejoindre mon amour dans notre chambre. Demain, il faudra régler cette histoire, je veux un droit de visite pour William, je veux le connaître.

 **Voilà ! Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **La suite dans quelques jours... Je n'arrive pas à écrire la fin lol**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser vos reviews, ça me fait super plaisir !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà la suite ^^ J'espère que vous allez aimer, parce que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Félicity**_

Quand je me réveille le lendemain, je tends le bras pour toucher Oliver mais je suis surprise de voir qu'il n'est pas là, je me rallonge sur le lit et me souviens de notre soirée avec William, je souris, il doit déjà être levé et parle avec son fils. Je me lève et m'habille, je jette un coup d'œil rapide au réveil, il est à peine huit heures, mais Samantha va sans doute arriver bientôt. J'espère quand même que ça se passera bien parce que Oliver et William méritent de se connaître. Je descends et souris en voyant Oliver et William en train de jouer à un jeu sur notre console. Elle ne sert pratiquement pas, Oliver y joue surtout avec Théa quand ils ont un différent, ça leur permet de se battre sans se battre. Ils jouent à une course de voiture, Oliver tourne la tête et me sourit.

 _\- On t'attendait pour le petit déjeuner._

Ils sont adorables, je souris et vais vers eux. Oliver se lève et vient m'embrasser tendrement, j'aime quand il fait ça. On se sourit et William nous rejoins pour le petit déjeuner. Une fois qu'on a fini Oliver dit à son fils qu'il y a une brosse à dent neuve dans la salle de bain, William y va sans attendre alors que Oliver vient me prendre dans ses bras.

 _\- Tu sais que tu es géniale ?_

 _\- Hum... Ça fait un moment que tu ne me l'as pas dit._

On se sourit et il m'embrasse de nouveau. On reste un moment avant que je ne m'écarte doucement de lui.

 _\- Est-ce que tu veux que vous laisse, quand Samantha va venir ? Vous avez besoin de parler._

Il fronce les sourcils avant de me sourire et de m'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres.

 _\- Je veux que tu restes, je ne veux pas que tu sois écartée de cette partie de ma vie Félicity. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais..._

 _\- Non... Je veux en faire partie, William est vraiment génial. Comme son père._

On reste ainsi quelques minutes avant que William ne revienne, on a à peine le temps de parler qu'on entend des coups à la porte, Oliver soupire et je le sens se tendre à côtés de moi.

 _\- C'est maman ?_

On regarde William et on lui sourit, enfin un léger sourire seulement, on appréhende tout les deux cette rencontre. Je serre doucement la main de Oliver alors qu'il se dirige vers la porte, il revient quelques minutes après accompagné de Samantha. Elle court vers son fils et l'enlace, je pense qu'elle a vraiment été inquiète. Oliver n'est pas à l'aise, je le vois bien.

 _\- On va rentrer William._

Oliver s'avance un peu et se met à côté d'eux.

 _\- Il faut qu'on parle Samantha._

 _\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne changerais pas d'avis._

Je vois bien qu'Oliver a envie de s'énerver, je dois intervenir, je dois l'aider, lui montrer que je suis là. Pour lui. Et que je serais toujours là pour lui. Mais Samantha prend la main de son fils et s'apprête à partir. On voit William qui retire sa main de la sienne et qui se approche de nous.

 _\- Maman, tu sais, je t'aime très fort. Mais je voudrais rester un peu avec Oliver, je veux connaître mon père._

 _ **Oliver**_

Samantha regarde William avec incompréhension, elle ne sait plus quoi dire. Elle se baisse au niveau de son fils, le serre fort dans ses bras et je peux voir des larmes s'échapper de ses yeux. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle pleure, je ne suis pas un monstre tout de même ! Certes par le passé je n'ai pas été à la hauteur de ce que les gens attendaient de moi mais j'ai changé, je m'améliore de jours en jours afin d'être meilleur.

 _\- William, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée mon chéri... Oliver n'est pas vraiment apte à s'occuper de toi... Je ne suis pas sure que tu seras en sécurité lorsque tu seras avec lui..._

Je me tourne vers elle tout en croisant le regard de Félicity, je pose une main sur l'épaule de celle-ci pour la calmer parce que je sens qu'elle va dire des choses qui vont dépasser ses pensées. Elle déteste quand on parle mal de moi, elle veut toujours me protéger.

 _\- Samantha, notre fils a logé chez nous cette nuit et comme tu peux le voir il est sain et sauf... Je ne lui ai fait aucun mal, ne lui ai pas mal parlé, j'ai agi avec lui comme un père le ferai avec son enfant... Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais changé, laisse-moi une chance de te le prouver._

William regarde sa mère et semble la supplier du regard.

 _\- S'il te plaît maman, s'il te plaît..._

Elle soupire et finit par me regarder de nouveau.

 _\- D'accord, mais ce sera selon mes conditions._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?_

 _\- Pour commencer un simple droit de visite, je ne veux pas qu'il passe du temps ici seul avec toi pour le moment... Je préfère que tu viennes le voir à Central City, une fois tout les quinze jours. Le jour de ton choix..._

Une fois tout les quinze jours, c'est pas énorme mais pour le moment je vais prendre ce qu'elle me donne. Elle ne voulait pas que je le vois et maintenant elle accepte de revoir son jugement. A moi de lui montrer qui je suis vraiment. Je m'avance vers William et l'enlace.

 _\- Est-ce que j'ai le droit de l'appeler ?_

 _\- Oui tu peux... Tu as mon numéro de toute façon..._

Samantha finit par partir avec mon fils, je suis en colère et je vois bien que Félicity aussi, je la serre contre moi, j'ai besoin d'elle, de son réconfort, de sa présence, de son amour, sans elle je me serais emportée envers Samantha et il ne fallait pas, surtout pas devant mon fils. Elle me serre contre et elle et me murmure que tout va bien se passer, que Samantha finira par voir celui que je suis devenu.

 _Un an plus tard_

Ça fait un an déjà qu'on a eu cette discussion avec Samantha, et elle a tenue sa parole pendant environ deux mois, après elle trouvait toujours une excuse pour que je ne vois pas William, je n'en pouvais plus, je lui parlais au téléphone mais c'est tout, du coup, j'en ai parlé à Félicity, je voulais que ce soit fait de manière légale, je voulais un droit de garde pour mon fils. Mon amour m'a soutenue, on en a parlé à nos amis et j'ai été surpris de voir que Laurel ne m'en a pas voulu, après tout, j'ai couché avec Samantha quand je sortais encore avec elle... Elle m'a présenté le meilleur avocat des affaires familiales de la ville, je lui ai tout expliqué, je lui ai dit que je voulais juste que sa parole soit tenue, qu'elle soit obligée de me laisser voir mon fils deux week-end par mois. Samantha a été furieuse en me disant que je n'avais aucun droit de faire mais ça, mais je lui ai expliqué que mon avocat pensait différemment, c'était la seule solution pour moi. Mais William lui a été ravi, car lui aussi voulait me voir plus souvent. Le jugement a eu lieu assez rapidement, mon avocat a bien travaillé, je lui ai bien précisé que je ne voulais pas que la garde de William soit retirée à sa mère, je voulais juste le voir plus souvent. Le juge a compris que j'avais changé, que je n'étais plus le même homme qu'avant malgré les dire de Samantha, après tout, j'ai remporté les élections, je suis Maire de Star City. Je suis marié, posé, je ne suis plus comme il y a dix ans.

Le juge a rendu sa décision, une qui m'a surpris, totalement. Il m'a accordé un droit de garde encore mieux que ce que j'imaginais. William vit avec nous tout les week-end, pour ne pas le perturber à son école, ce que je comprends tout à fait. De plus, il vit avec nous durant les vacances sauf trois semaines en été où sa mère a sa garde. C'est mieux que tout ce qu'on espérait, au moins je peux le voir, le connaître, le voir grandir.

On est vendredi, il est prêt de dix neuf heures, il va bientôt arriver, Théa a voulut aller le chercher à la gare, elle aussi est ravie de son neveu, et puis William l'adore. Je rejoins ma femme sur le canapé, elle lit un livre, elle semble passionnée, elle ne remarque même pas ma présence. Je me décide à me pencher vers elle et à l'embrasser tendrement sur la joue, elle sourit et pose enfin son livre avant de se coller à moi. Je la serre contre moi tendrement.

 _\- Tu te sens mieux ?_

 _\- Oui, beaucoup mieux..._

Je pose ma main sur son ventre et le caresse doucement. Son joli ventre est si doux, j'aime tellement le caresser, le toucher. Ce bébé n'est pas vraiment une surprise, peu après que le jugement soit rendu, Félicity m'a dit qu'elle aimerait que je lui donne un enfant un jour... Même si ce n'était pas tout de suite... Elle s'est excusée aussitôt en me disant qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on aille trop vite, je lui ai sourit en lui disant que moi aussi je voulais lui donner un enfant, je voulais qu'on fonde une famille et qu'on donne un petit frère ou une petite sœur à William, elle a été surprise, on a beaucoup parlé, et je lui dit qu'on pouvait même le mettre en route dès maintenant, elle pensait que je plaisantais, mais aujourd'hui notre bébé est là, en train de grandir doucement dans le ventre de celle que j'aime plus que tout.

Ce matin on a eu très peur, Félicity ressentait des douleurs très fortes, elle pensait à des contractions, mais c'est trop tôt, mon amour est enceinte de tout juste six mois, on a été aux urgences et ils ont diagnostiqué de fausses contractions, ça arrive fréquemment au cours du dernier trimestre, je pensais qu'elle resterait hospitalisée mais le médecin a dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire, qu'elle devait juste se reposer. J'ai prévenu William qu'on ne pourrait pas aller au Zoo demain, où qu'en tout cas on irait que tout les deux, parce que Félicity devait se reposer, sinon le bébé pourrait naître beaucoup trop tôt. Mon fils est intelligent, il a comprit et à dit que le Zoo n'allait pas disparaître et qu'on irait un autre jour.

On entend la porte s'ouvrir, je me lève et vois mon fils qui court vers moi. Il m'enlace et je le serre contre moi, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis cinq jours mais il m'a manqué. Je lui pose un baiser dans les cheveux puis il va vers Félicity, il la serre doucement tout en faisant attention à son ventre.

 _\- Ça va mieux Félicity ? Papa m'a dit pour l'hôpital._

Papa... Il m'appelle comme ça depuis pratiquement le début et je dois dire que ça me fait plaisir, ce simple petit mot me rend vraiment heureux.

 _\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, le médecin a dit que tout allait bien._

Il sourit et pose une main sur son ventre arrondi, au début il n'osait pas le faire, et puis alors qu'elle était enceinte de quatre mois elle commençait à sentir le bébé bouger, elle a prit les mains de William et les a posé délicatement sur son ventre. A ce moment là, j'ai vu mon fils sourire, un grand sourire sincère, il lui a posé un petit bisou sur le ventre et a collé son oreille afin de l'écouter. Depuis il pose souvent ses mains sur son ventre, il aime avoir un contact avec le bébé.

 _\- Mallory... Nous fais pas peur comme ça... Papa et Félicity seront inquiet, et moi aussi._

Je rejoins ma femme et mon fils sur le canapé, Félicity se blottit contre moi alors que William a toujours ses mains posées sur le ventre. Nous sommes heureux, normalement notre petite fille va naître en juillet, Samantha a pris des vacances en août, du coup William sera avec nous quand Mallory va naître, il le voulait vraiment, il sait pourtant que je ne serais pas trop disponible pour lui, que je serais souvent à l'hôpital, mais il m'a dit que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il resterait avec sa tante et qu'il viendrait nous voir, mais qu'il ne voulait pas que sa sœur ai déjà plus d'un mois quand il la verrait.

Je suis heureux, ma femme et mon fils s'entendent à merveille, tout mes amis savent pour lui et s'entendent bien avec lui, Samantha pensait que sa vie ne serait pas belle, ni heureuse avec moi pour père... Mais elle avait tort, William est heureux, il a toujours hâte de nous retrouver, toujours hâte de nous voir et il est fière de devenir grand frère très bientôt.

 _Trois mois plus tard_

 _ **Félicity**_

On est à l'hôpital depuis deux heures déjà, j'ai perdu les eaux dans l'après midi, William était avec Théa, elle a voulu l'emmener au parc d'attraction, c'est le dernier jour, il était ravi d'y aller, mais Oliver les a prévenu qu'on était à l'hôpital. Notre petite fille a envie de pointer le bout de son nez. Un médecin est venu en me demandant si je voulais la péridurale, au début j'ai accepté, et puis l'aiguille et j'ai refusé catégoriquement, Oliver a tenté de me faire changer d'avis mais il est hors de question qu'un médecin s'approche avec cet engin de torture.

J'ai des contractions toutes les dix minutes environ, certaines sont supportables, d'autres moins. Oliver est près de moi, il me tient la main, je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait rejoindre William vu qu'il y en avait pour un moment mais il refuse, il dit que sa place est à mes côtés et que même William m'en voudrait de penser ça. Une contraction arrive justement, je serre la main de mon mari aussi fort que je le peux et me mets sur le côté, dans cette position, ça me fait juste un peu moins mal.

 _\- Ça va mon amour ?_

Il rigole ou quoi ? C'est atroce comme ça fait mal ! Il a de la chance de ne jamais pouvoir vivre ça

 _\- Non ! Non ça va pas, ça fait horriblement mal..._

 _\- Je vais essayer de te soulager..._

 _\- Et tu comptes tu prendre comment hein ? Tu crois que tes mains vont faire des miracles ? Tu te trompes ! Si je suis dans cette situation c'est ta faute. Arghhhh._

 _\- Ma chérie, souffle, détends-toi et essaie de te calmer s'il te plaît._

 _\- Me calmer ?! C'est impossible... Merde Oliver tu ne te rends même pas compte de la douleur que je ressens, je suis sur que c'est rien comparé au fait de se prendre une balle... Bon dieu Oliver, je te promets que plus jamais nous ne ferons d'enfant, si tu en veux d'autre ce ne sera pas avec moi..._

Je sais que je ne suis pas sympas avec lui, il n'y est pour rien enfin si un peu, on l'a fait ensemble ce bébé, avec tellement d'amour que je ne pensais pas cela possible... Mais si je n'avais pas eu peur de l'aiguille je souffrirai moins. La sage femme entre dans la pièce elle s'avance et m'examine entre deux contractions.

 _\- Madame Queen, la tête est là, vous allez devoir pousser._

 _\- Quoi, non ! Non je ne veux pas pousser, ça fait trop mal..._

 _\- Vous n'avez pas le choix, dès que vous sentez une contraction arriver poussez._

Oliver me prend la main et pose sa main sur mon front, il ne parle pas, j'espère qu'il ne m'en veut pas, j'ai été odieuse avec lui. Je sens la contraction, je pousse de toutes mes forces en hurlant de douleur, je repose ma tête sur le matelas à bout de souffle et en transpiration. Mon mari m'essuie le visage avec un linge propre.

 _\- Tu fais du bon travail Félicity, je sais que tu souffres et que tu es fatiguée, mais il te reste encore un dernier effort à fournir._

 _\- Je ne peux pas Oliver, j'en peux plus..._

 _\- Bien sur que tu le peux, tu es forte, plus que tu peux le croire. Tu vas y arriver mon amour._

J'ai les larmes aux yeux, et cette fois ce n'est pas à cause de la douleur, il continue de me soutenir malgré les horreurs que j'ai dites... Il est vraiment parfait... Je l'aime tellement, je vais devoir me faire pardonner... Une contraction arrive, je me soulève et pousse avec les encouragements de mon mari, Oliver passe une main sur ma nuque et m'aide, je suis à bout de force mais je dois tenir bon, pour ma fille, la sage femme me demande de me stopper, la tête est passée, elle attrape mon bébé, et la pose contre moi tout en me félicitant.

Je tiens enfin ma petite fille, notre petite fille contre moi. Mallory... Notre petite Mallory est enfin née, je la tiens contre moi tout en lui déposant des bisous sur ses joues, sur son front, je pleure de joie tant je suis heureuse. Oliver pleure à côté de moi, il à l'air tellement heureux, il a une main posée sur notre fille et la regarde avec tellement d'amour. Je m'en veux, je lui ai dit des choses horribles que je ne pensais pas du tout. Je le regarde, des larmes coulant toujours sur mes joues. Il se concentre sur notre fille qui le regarde elle aussi.

 _\- Je t'aime Oliver... Je t'aime tellement..._

Il me regarde et me sourit, comment peut-il me sourire après tout ce que je lui ai dis ?

 _\- Je suis désolée... Je ne pensais pas..._

Il me fait taire en m'embrassant doucement, il pose une main sur ma joue et approfondis notre baiser, on reste ainsi un moment avant de se séparer.

 _\- Je t'aime, et tout est oublié. Je sais que tu ne le pensais pas._

Je regarde de nouveau Mallory qui s'endort doucement, je remonte la couverture sur elle même si elle est déjà bien couverte, je ne veux pas qu'elle ai froid.

 _\- Je m'en veux... Tu es tellement parfait et..._

 _\- Hey mon amour, regarde-moi..._

J'hésite avant de le regarder, j'ai les yeux encore plein de larmes, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

 _\- Tu viens de me donner un enfant... Notre petite fille là, grâce à toi et tu as refusé qu'on soulage ta douleur. Tu as souffert mais tu n'as pas lâché prise. Mallory est là, alors même si tu m'as dit des choses qui dépassaient totalement ta pensée, crois-moi, je ne t'en veux pas, même pas une seconde. Et il y a une chose que tu dois comprendre, je veux d'autres enfants avec toi... Pas tout de suite bien sur, mais plus tard, quand Mallory sera plus grande..._

Je souris et réclame un autre baiser qu'il m'accorde sans hésiter, moi aussi je veux d'autres enfants plus tard, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. Pas un mot. On reste ainsi un moment avant qu'on nous ramène à notre chambre. J'ai hâte que William voit sa petite sœur, il était encore plus impatient que nous de la connaître.

 _ **Oliver**_

L'accouchement s'est bien passé malgré la douleur de ma femme, la pauvre a souffert le martyre, mais je suis tellement fière d'elle, je sais qu'elle n'a pas été tendre avec moi, mais je sais qu'elle ne le pensais pas, qu'elle m'aime et que c'est la douleur qui parlait. On est dans sa chambre, elle tient notre petite Mallory contre elle, j'aime les voir toutes les deux, je pense que je ne me lasserais jamais de cette scène, de voir ma femme et notre fille ainsi.

Je m'installe près d'elles, Félicity me tend notre fille et je la tiens contre moi, je ne suis pas très à l'aise, je n'ai jamais porté de bébé avant, je n'osais pas prendre Sara quand elle venait de naître, mais là c'est ma fille, je n'ai pas le choix et puis j'en meure d'envie aussi.

 _\- Elle est parfaite._

 _\- C'est vrai._

Je regarde ma femme et lui sourit.

 _\- Tu as bien travaillé mon amour, même si ce n'était pas facile._

Elle pose sa tête contre l'oreiller et me sourit encore plus.

 _\- Tu sais quoi ?_

Je lève les yeux de notre fille, Félicity est magnifique, elle semble épuisée mais elle belle comme toujours.

 _\- Non, quoi ?_

 _\- Je le refais quand tu veux._

Je ri, elle aussi, avant qu'on entende la porte s'ouvrir, je redonne ma fille à mon amour et on voit William qui arrive avec ma sœur, il vient vers moi alors que Théa va de l'autre côté du lit. Il a les yeux qui pétillent, je pense qu'il est heureux. Il s'approche de Félicity et sourit encore plus en voyant sa petite sœur, Mallory a les yeux grands ouvert et regarde vers son grand frère, elle regarde fixement sans détourner le regard. William s'installe doucement sur le lit en faisant attention de ne pas toucher sa sœur. Il se contente juste de la regarder.

 _\- Tu veux prendre ta petite sœur William ?_

Je vois mon fils qui se tend tout à coup, il secoue la tête.

 _\- Non, elle est toute petite, je veux pas lui faire mal..._

Je souris, Félicity aussi. Je prends ma fille et la pose doucement dans les bras de mon fils, William est tendu mais il ne bouge pas du tout, il tient sa petite sœur tout contre lui mais me demande de rester à côté au cas où. Je reste près de lui, Théa nous rejoint et observe la scène avec attention, elle a été surprise de la grossesse de ma femme, mais est très heureuse de devenir tante à nouveau. Elle adore William mais en veut au moins autant que moi à Samantha de ce qu'elle m'a fait. Quand j'ai dit à Félicity que je voulais qu'on est des enfants, que je voulais lui donner un enfant, c'est parce que je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente moins importante que Samantha, c'est la mère de mon fils et même si je ne l'aime pas, elle est importante, et je ne voulais pas que mon amour se sente rabaissé par rapport à ça. Mais bien entendu, je suis très heureux qu'on ai eu notre petite fille, je voulais des enfants avec elle, je le veux depuis que je l'ai vu avec Sara à la maternité, et là, c'est elle qui est dans un lit, avec notre petite princesse qui vient de naître.

Nous restons une bonne partie de l'après-midi avec Félicity mais lorsqu'elle montre des signes de fatigue, je demande à Théa d'emmener William à la maison. Je reste encore un petit moment avec elle avant de partir rejoindre mon fils et ma sœur. Une fois à la maison, Théa me serre dans ses bras et me félicite encore une fois avant de repartir. William est en train de lire, je vais vers lui. Il pose sa bande dessinée et me sourit.

 _\- Félicity et Mallory vont bien ?_

 _\- Oui mon grand, Félicity est fatiguée, mais ça va._

 _\- Elles rentrent bientôt ? Je vais pouvoir les voir un peu avant d'aller en Floride avec maman ?_

 _\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas._

Je suis rassuré qu'il ne se sente pas délaissé vis à vis de sa sœur, il sait qu'un bébé demande beaucoup de temps, mais je l'aime et je sais que Félicity l'aime aussi. Elle lui a même avoué, peu de temps après qu'on ai appris qu'elle était enceinte, elle craignait qu'il se sente mal quant-à l'arrivée du bébé. Mais elle lui a dit que même si ce n'était pas sa maman, elle l'aimait vraiment très fort et qu'elle ne ferait pas de différence entre lui et le bébé, et je sais qu'elle tiendra parole. William a été heureux de l'entendre et lui a dit que c'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas sa mère, mais qu'il l'aimait très fort et qu'il était heureux que ce soit elle ma femme et pas une autre.

 _ **Félicity**_

Je suis rentrée depuis deux semaines déjà, avec notre fille et tout se passe bien, William parle beaucoup de sa sœur avec sa mère quand il l'a au téléphone, il lui dit tout ce qu'elle fait dans sa journée même si Mallory passe beaucoup de temps à dormir. On veut profiter au maximum de ces moments à quatre, William repart dans neuf jours, pour trois semaines de vacances avec sa mère, ensuite il revient dix jours chez nous avant de retourner chez elle, cette situation n'est pas facile à vivre mais au moins on peut voir William tout les week-end, c'est plus que ce que l'on espérait.

Aujourd'hui on va aller au parc, il fait beau, et ce sera la première vraie sortie de Mallory. On a tout préparé, de quoi manger, un ballon pour que les garçons s'amuse, les biberons de notre fille, tout ce qu'il faut. On est prêt à y aller quand le téléphone sonne. Oliver y va et je l'entends parler. Je sais que c'est Samantha, je le laisse discuter, Mallory est installée dans son cosy, William lui parle même si elle ne comprends pas. Je vois Oliver qui se rapproche, un sourire aux lèvres. Il dit à William que sa mère est à Star City pour la journée et qu'elle va nous rejoindre au parc, le petit sourit, il a l'air heureux, en même temps il n'a pas vu sa mère depuis près d'un mois, certes il lui parle au téléphone tout les jours et fait même des vidéos avec elle, mais ce n'est pas pareil. Si seulement Samantha vivait ici, la garde pourrait être différente, ce serait mieux, mais bon, on ne va pas se plaindre, ce qu'on a déjà est déjà parfait.

On passe une heure au parc avant que Oliver ne remarque Samantha au loin, je regarde dans sa direction, elle semble hésiter à venir. Je ne peux pas dire que je l'apprécie vraiment... Ce serait mentir, à cause d'elle j'ai failli perdre Oliver, à cause d'elle on a failli ne pas se retrouver, je ne peux pas lui pardonner, surtout qu'elle a refusé de laisser Oliver voir son fils... Mon mari se redresse et m'embrasse délicatement dans le cou, je souris et me retourne légèrement afin de réclamer un vrai baiser, on se sépare rapidement.

William ne semble pas avoir vu sa mère, il est concentré sur sa petite sœur qui est allongée à côté de nous, à l'abri sous le parasol.

 _\- William ?_

Il relève la tête vers nous, Oliver lui fait un petit signe de tête.

 _\- Regarde qui est là._

Il tourne la tête et sourit en se relevant avant de courir dans les bras de sa mère. On sait tout les deux qu'elle lui a manqué, que ce n'est pas facile pour lui non plus. Oliver me serre contre lui alors qu'on regarde William heureux de ses retrouvailles avec sa mère.

 _ **Samantha**_

Quand j'ai su que je devais venir à Star City pour le travail, j'ai été ravie, je pouvais rendre visite à mon fils, Oliver m'a dit que je pourrais le voir quand je voulais, je suis surprise. J'ai été odieuse avec lui, je lui ai interdit de voir William simplement par pu égoïsme, je l'ai élevé seule, pendant neuf ans, je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse parti de sa vie. Mais à cause de mon entêtement il a pris un avocat et je me suis vu retiré une partie de la garde de mon fils, alors que si j'avais accepté de faire comme j'avais dit au début, tout irait bien. Mais j'ai tout raté, et à chaque fois que William revient de chez son père, il ne me parle que de lui, que de Félicity aussi, il semble très heureux. Et depuis la naissance de sa demi sœur, il me parle beaucoup d'elle au téléphone. Je sais que je lui manque, mais je sais aussi que quand les vacances seront finies, ça redeviendra compliqué.

Je suis arrivée au parc, je les vois, ils sont là, tout les quatre, ils rient, Oliver tient sa femme dans ses bras et mon fils est penché au dessus du bébé. Oliver Queen n'est plus le même, ça je dois bien l'avouer quand même. William se tourne vers moi et court dans ma direction, je me baisse et le serre contre moi, il m'a tellement manqué. Je reste un moment ainsi avant qu'on ne rejoigne Oliver. On se salut, c'est très court, je vois bien qu'il n'est pas à l'aise et qu'il m'en veut encore beaucoup, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour ça... Je dois lui parler un moment. Je lui demande si il peut m'accorder quelques secondes.

 _\- Bien sur, pas de soucis._

Il embrasse doucement sa femme, ils se sourient, ils ont l'air tellement heureux. Oliver se lève et murmure quelque chose à l'oreille de William.

 _\- Promis papa !_

Il sourit et William s'installe près de sa sœur. Oliver me suit, on s'éloigne de quelques pas, suffisamment loin pour que William ne nous entende pas, mais pas suffisamment pour qu'Oliver ne perde pas sa famille de vue.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Samantha ?_

Il est direct, sur ça, il ne va pas changer.

 _\- J'ai pris une décision... Qui je pense sera mieux pour tout le monde, mais je veux savoir si tu serais prêt à revoir les conditions de garde._

 _\- Quoi ? Hors de question !_

Il s'énerve, je ne voulais pas ça, il doit penser que je veuille qu'il voit moins son fils. Je dois rectifier.

 _\- Samantha, j'aime William, autant que j'aime Mallory et je ne veux pas le voir moins souvent. Et je sais que Félicity l'aime aussi, et il l'adore. Je ne veux pas que ça change._

 _\- Je sais, je ne parle pas de ça... C'est juste que j'ai demandé ma mutation ici, à Star City, elle a été accepté, je n'en ai pas encore parlé à William, mais normalement il commence l'école ici à la rentrée._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

Je pense qu'il a peur de comprendre.

 _\- J'aimerais qu'on se partage la garde, une semaine sur deux... Certes, je le verrais moins... Mais passer autant de temps loin de lui durant les vacances, c'est trop dur... Il me manque. Beaucoup._

Je le vois qui regarde de nouveau vers sa famille. William aide Félicity quand Mallory réclame son biberon. Il ajoute la poudre et écoute bien ce qu'on lui dit. Félicity le secoue et prend la petite, William se rapproche et regarde cette scène, il semble vraiment heureux.

 _\- J'adorerais, mais je dois en parler à ma femme d'abord, je pense qu'elle sera d'accord, mais je ne veux pas faire quelque chose sans lui en parler avant._

 _\- Je comprends... Est-ce que ça t'ennuie... Si je l'emmène manger une glace et que je vous le ramène après ?_

Il sourit et hoche la tête.

 _\- Pas de soucis, tu peux le faire. Mais on sera rentrés, Mallory va être fatiguée._

 _\- Bien sur, je le ramène chez vous._

 _ **Oliver**_

On retourne près de Félicity, Mallory est toujours en train de boire. Je préviens mon fils que sa mère veut l'emmener manger une glace, il sourit et se lève avant de lui prendre la main. Une fois qu'ils sont loin, je parle à Félicity de ce que m'a dit Samantha, elle est surprise, vraiment, j'espère qu'elle va bien vouloir, parce que ce sera la moitié de notre vie qu'il vivra avec nous. Je baisse le regard, attendant sa réponse. Je sens une main se poser sur ma joue.

 _\- C'est ton fils... Et je l'aime, je serais heureuse qu'il vienne vivre avec nous une semaine sur deux_.

Je souris et la serre contre moi, elle est vraiment parfaite, c'est la meilleure.

Ce soir là quand on est chez nous, je regarde mon fils dormir dans sa chambre, il a été heureux de savoir qu'il allait venir vivre ici, de pouvoir vivre avec nous plus souvent que le week-end, il est un peu triste de quitter ses amis mais je lui ai dis que nous irions les voir à Central City quand nous pourrons. Je pense qu'il est quand même heureux.

Je sens les bras de ma femme m'enlacer tendrement, je me retourne et la prends dans mes bras moi aussi. Je me penche et l'embrasse tendrement, je sais que nous serons heureux, comme nous le sommes déjà. J'ai appelé mon avocat pour lui parler de la proposition de Samantha et il m'a dit que si elle était d'accord, il n'y aurait pas besoin de jugement, mais un simple rendez-vous avec un juge suffirait afin de signer des papiers. Je veux que ce soit légal, pour être sur qu'elle ne fasse pas marche arrière comme la dernière fois. Je ne lui fais pas confiance. Certes, elle prends soin de William, et je ne remettrais jamais en cause son éducation ni le fait qu'elle soit une très bonne mère, mais j'ai trop peur qu'elle me donne un si beau cadeau qu'est sa garde partagée et qu'elle me le reprenne au premier coup dur.

On reste ainsi un moment avant d'aller voir si notre fille dort. On ouvre doucement sa porte et elle dort à poing fermés. On la referme avant que je ne prenne la main de mon amour et que je ne la conduise à notre chambre, on s'allonge tout les deux et je la serre contre moi. C'est fou ce que j'ai comme chance mine de rien, j'ai une femme merveilleuse que j'aime plus que tout. Un fils génial, intelligent dont je suis fière, et une petite fille magnifique comme tout que j'ai hâte de voir grandir. D'ici quelques années, j'imagine déjà avoir un ou deux autres enfants, nous tous vivant dans une maison, le loft est génial mais il ne suffira pas à accueillir toute notre famille. Je souris et serre mon amour dans mes bras, je la sens se retourner et venir poser sa tête contre ma poitrine, on finit par s'endormir, l'un contre l'autre, l'avenir nous promettant des jours meilleurs.

 **Voilà ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Moi j'aime beaucoup cette fin, je la trouve super ( non je ne me jette pas de fleur lol )**

 **Pour la pause hivernale, je vous ai préparé deux fictions, j'espère que vous allez les aimer, la première je pense commencer à la sortir la semaine prochaine ^^**

 **A vos claviers pour les reviews !**


End file.
